Break Out
by MaryBkott
Summary: Maria, to her dismay, has been drafted to Smackdown. Follow her on her journey to not only create a name for herself on Smackdown, but create a legacy too.
1. A New Beginning

Break Out

It was 1:46 when I slammed my foot onto the gas of my car with a broken heel. It was the day of the Supplementary draft and it started at 12:00 p.m. Of course I had an interview at that exact time, just my luck. But my awesome hellcat best friend, Melina, had been texting me the drafts during the interview along with my other best friend John Cena. It's a good thing I know how to text without looking.

"Shit" I yelled under my breath. As I pulled over after seeing a police officer behind me.

"Since when has Murphy's law been enforced?" I yelled.

The police officer came to my window with a stern look on his face, great this is gonna take a while. But his facial expression changed when he saw my face.

"Wow are you WWE diva Maria? From like Raw?" He asked in amazement.

'Oh this will be easy' I thought

"Oh yes I am!" I put on my most happy tone of voice, which was hard considering the day I've been having.

"Oh! The speed limit is 65. Do you know you were going 95 mph?" he asked

"Oh I'm sorry I've had a busy schedule I really need to make this meeting I have at 2:00." I look at my time it's 1:53.

"Alrighty then I'll let you off with a warning but make sure to go slower!" he says.

" I will! Have a nice day sir!" I say in the nicest way possible.

"Thanks you too!" He yells back.

I begin to drive away at the exact speed limit until I turned the corner, then speedy Maria goes on her driving rampage yet again. I look at the time again, 1:56. I'm making good time here. I can just picture everyone on the raw roster in that small room all sitting surrounded the small computer. Why was I the only one to have something to do today?

I finally pulled into the hotel. It was 1:59 exactly. I jumped out of my car and rushed into the hotel. Running I turned around to look at the manager who was yelling at me to not run. I roll my eyes and turn around only to run into a wall.

"What the Hell?!" I scream as my nose began to throb. What was going on today? It has really been sucking some major balls. I get up and pick up my cell phone that fell out of my purse after I somehow dropped it. I looked at the time while running to the stairs. The elevator would be too long.

"2:01! Damn it!" I yelled while running up the stairs. I opened my cell phone and called Melina.

"Hey what floor are you guys on?" I asked between breaths.

"Were on floor 20, room 203" Melina said.

"Shit! Alright I'll be right there." I then closed my phone

20th floor? Great that's the top floor! I run up the stairs as fast as I could. Finally reaching the floor I pushed the door open and ran in pursuit of room 203. I saw the door. I smiled through the pain of my legs with one heels, well technically one heel considering. I checked my phone 2:03 that's good I'll get to see the next person to be drafted. I open the door and bend over and put one hand on my leg and tried to catch my breath.

I looked up to see the whole raw roster staring up at me with sad and shocked expressions on their faces. Some of the divas had tears in their eyes. I was confused. But then I looked over to the computer. And my jaw dropped. There on was my face plastered in the middle of the screen. The headline reading _'Maria drafted to 'Smackdown!'_

I dropped my purse, turned around, and again began to run. I could hear people behind me on hot pursuit to catch up to me. I ran back down to the stairs to my floor. I then ran to my room and quickly reached down into my purse to pull out my room key. But then realizing that my purse wasn't with me.

I put my back against the hotel door, sunk down, put my hands on my knees, rested my head on my hands, and began to cry. How could this happen? I have to go to smackdown and leave all of my friends on Raw behind? None of the other diva's got drafted to smackdown. She would be leaving her partial family. Wow this was like the epitome of a bad day.

"Maria?" I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see my best friend Melina with tears also running down her cheeks followed by some other divas and superstars behind her. She knelt down beside me.

"Looking for this?" She then lifted the room key. I let out a faint laugh; she always knew how to make me smile at the worst of times. She helped me up and me, Melina, and the rest of the people that followed me began going back to the small room. This time using the elevator.

Her and the raw roster waited in the room to see the rest of the results of the supplementary draft. Like me, Carlito, Brian Kendrick, DH Smith, and Trevor Murdoch were drafted to Smackdown from raw.

Then the draft was over. No one else was drafted. But the party still went on. There were so many tears all night. One by one people left, but not before saying goodbye to me. Beth, Jillian, Melina, Mickie, Ashley, Katie Lee, and Lilian all gave me something of theirs for good luck, and to not forget them; although that would never be possible.

Everyone was gone from the room except for two people. Melina being one. He hadn't said anything to me or anyone else after I found out I was drafted. He was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room all night by himself. He got up and started toward me. I smiled at him. He walked right by me. I turned around as he sat on the computer chair and logged onto . He clicked on the supplementary draft results and started scrolling down until he got to my name. He just sat there staring at it. I saw a tear fall from his eye. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We can still be best friends," I said in the happiest voice I could muster.

"I know but it wont be the same" he answered not making any eye contact

"I know." I said

He got up turned toward me and wrapped his arms around me. He then whispered softly "I'll miss you." Then Melina added herself into the hug and we both reluctantly let her in. She yelled through "I'll miss you too Ria! We wont be the three musketeers anymore."

I laughed and replied, "We'll always be the three musketeers!" I said and we all laughed. We all got out of the hug. Melina started for the door and said, "Come on Ria, it's getting late and you have to leave early tomorrow to go and meet with smackdown…" I nodded.

She went out the door and I followed, but turned one last time to look at my long-time friend.

"I'll miss you too John." Then I turned and started walking to my room. Tomorrow wasn't only a new day, it was a new beginning.

**I was really sad about Maria leaving Raw but this idea popped into my head so I decided to write about it. I don't know who to pair her with so if you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them.**


	2. Crush

**I wanna thank wAcKiEjAcKiE826, Jocelyn, berrycharismatic, jojocheer28, Lily, Becks, extreme-stratusfaction, Flowers-n-Ginger, Randy4ever, LULUCENA7, WWEAngel, troublemaker666, canadianspichick, and RR :) for their awesome reviews. The pairing for this story was pretty much unanimous. **

I don't know if luck is trying to make up with me, but I just found a fifty on the ground and I'm totally spending it. Of course not today cause today, today is the day that me and all the rest of the draftees get to drive for two hours together, doesn't that sound like oodles of fun? But we're driving to meet up with Smackdown and train with their talent. I have to say, though, I'm pretty excited. I can't wait to learn new things, and hopefully be able to show what I can really do on Smackdown.

I put my head on the glass of the bus window just about to go to sleep when all of a sudden all the guys began to laugh. I looked over and Carlito, Brian Kendrick, DH Smith, and Trevor Murdock were all playing poker but even better, Texas Hold em. I smiled and got up to join them.

"Hey guys mind if I join in?" I asked

"Haha seriously?" DH Smith laughed, I always hated that guy.

"Yeah seriously" I said glaring at him as his eyes widened.

"Well if your gonna play then you're gonna have to pay up." Trevor added.

"What's the wage?" I asked

"Fifty" Brian Kendrick said sweetly, him and me weren't best of friends, but we were still friends.

"Just my luck." I said smiling as I slammed my newly found fifty on the table.

"Alright that's cool." Carlito said, we all rolled our eyes.

It had been at least an hour and forty-five minutes when it came down to Smith and I. Then Brian dealt out the flop. Ace of spades, 7 of diamonds, and 9 of diamonds. Smith puts 4 chips in the middle of the table, shit he's definitely got something. I hesitantly call. Then Brian puts down another 9. DH smiles, damn he has a horrible poker face.

He puts in 10 chips this time, I call again. Brian then puts down another ace. I look up at Smith and he goes all in. This bastards got something up his sleeve, but thankfully so do I.

I call and his smile just gets bigger. He puts down his two cards, he's got two nines so that means…

"Four nines! Haha you just got beat princess!" all the guys behind him laugh but I put my pointer finger up and smile bigger than his. I put my cards down and reveal my hand.

"Four aces." I say. He gets up and stares at my hand.

"WHAT?!" He screams.

"Sorry." I say as I pick up all five fifties and smell them just to make all the guys pissed.

The bus then stops, I grab my stuff, and walk right out the door with all the guys staring at me with their jaws open wide. The sunglows and I walk with confidence. I pass a trashcan and stop for a second and turn around to make sure no ones looking. I then pull the two cards out of my sleeve. A two of spades and I three of diamonds. I smile, throw them in the trashcan. I told you I had something up my sleeve. I then walk on my way into the training center.

I walk in to see all the superstars already in the ring training with each other. I go over to find the divas. There at the end I see Michelle McCool and Maryse training together. Next to them I see my good friend Victoria and the newest dominant diva Natalya training together. I walk over to the ring with Victoria in it and slide in quietly. Natalya sees me but I put my finger up to my lips signaling her to be quiet. She then proceeds to talk to Victoria.

I swiftly walk behind her and put my hands over her eyes and say in my best disguise voice, "Guess who?" She then answers, " I don't know." So I take my hand away, she slowly turns around, she screams, and tackles me to the ground.

"AHHHHHH Maria." She screams. We then roll around on the floor hugging and mostly laughing. "How are you!" She asked excitedly. I answered, "I'll tell you if you get off of me." We then hear a huge orchestra of boos around the training facility. I look up and realize every male in the place is watching us. We get off each other quickly and look at them.

"Sorry." Victoria says to the guys.

"There's no need for sorry." One of the guys answered and all the men laughed, but then all the guys proceeded to practice again.

"Haha Maria you sure made an entrance" Natalya said laughing.

"Haha yeah I know...Victoria." I said looking over at her.

"You guys know each other?" Victoria asked.

"We know each others names but we'll know eachother soon enough." Natalya answers.

"Yeah." I add

"Alright well you guys wanna start training?" Victoria asks.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Good cause next week it's gonna be me and Natalya versus you in a handicapped welcome match." Victoria informed me.

"Awesome!" I answered.

We then began training for a while. Victoria and Natalya were pretty impressed with what I could do and wondered why I never did what I could on the show. I told them that the Raw writers didn't want me to be doing that well; they wanted it to be a build up Trish Stratus kind of thing. But Smackdown already informed me to just do whatever in the ring, and that's just what I planned on doing.

To my luck Victoria and Natalya were nice enough to invite me to stay in their room for the time being, considering i didn't have anyone to room with. I thankfully accepted and we went on our way. It turns out that the room they booked was under mantenance, and they upgraded up to the presidential suite. It looks like Murphey's law has been abolished.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on training all day. I mean I've been on raw for a pretty long time, but I never knew Maria could wrestle like that. She was amazing. I never really talked to her that much, but now that's all I want to do. I need to get to know her. I WILL get to know her. I, Jeff Hardy, actually have a crush on Maria Kanellis.


End file.
